As the computer technology develops and the user demand for diversified content acquisition methods increases, more and more multimedia contents have been produced. Generally, intelligent electronic devices may play multimedia contents in the network according to the user selection, proactively push some multimedia contents to the user, or combine the proactively pushed multimedia contents and the multimedia contents selected by the user into a multimedia content collection, and sequentially play the multimedia contents in the collection.
Contemporary multimedia content playback services play certain pushed multimedia contents before playing the multimedia contents selected by the user. Even if the user is not interested in the pushed multimedia contents, she needs to wait for the end of the playback of the pushed multimedia contents. However, while waiting, the user usually does not pay attention to the pushed multimedia contents. The user may alternatively purchase a play-skip service to directly skip the playback of the pushed multimedia contents, resulting in information of the pushed multimedia contents being unable to be delivered to the user quickly and efficiently.